vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Salt (Fallen London)
Summary Salt is one of the gods of the Unterzee, three mysterious powers in the steampunk universe of Fallen London. A Judgement who travelled to Earth, he managed to through unknown means ascend to the status of a "god", becoming purely a conceptual being. Throughout the game "Sunless Seas", he controls numerous actions the player inevitably crosses paths with. In one of the game's endings, the player is implied to have actually met Salt and had some sort of happy ending. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Salt, The Sun In The Sea, The God of Farewells Origin: Fallen London Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of the Unterzee, God of Time and Memory, Judgement (Or at least a former Judgement) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Absorption, Life Manipulation (All of Life is governed by the Judgements), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Exists purely as the concept of "Farewells", of things being forgotten), Void Manipulation (Can interact with the Fingerkings, who do not exist but deeply desire to exist, and can effect parabola, a realm literally described as “what is not”), Reality Warping (Frequently warps reality in the Unterzee, with many in-game anomalies being implied to be his doing), Law Manipulation (The laws of physical reality only exist because the Judgements put them in place. Capable of making it so that "the laws of men and nature are equally forfeit", Scales above beings who created cities where laws are completely meaningless), Non-Corporeal (Gods of The Unterzee have no real physical form), Unapproachability, Time Manipulation (Controls the "currents" of time), Memory Manipulation (Has wiped various memories of an untold number of mortals, Memory itself is Salt's "Domain"), Causality Manipulation (Capable of rewriting a person's past as he needs to), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings from the past, the present, and the future simulatenously), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly;share the same to Stone) and is Mid-Godly. Incapable of being killed by Stone), Cosmic Awareness, Matter Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Can Travel Between The Four Planes of Existence as needed, Creation, Mind Manipulation (Could brainwash the Khan at will. Capable of destroying the player's mind or driving him mad, Can completely destroy someone's Mind), Soul Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation (Due to being a Judgement), Technology Manipulation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Water Manipulation (Embodies not just time and memory, but also the Underzee itself), Curse Manipulation (Can curse the player if he dislikes your actions, causing random past events to be altered), Spatial Manipulation (Has altered space itself in the Underzee numerous times), True Flight & Spaceflight, Dream Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Can remove the concepts of Death, Life, Physics, and even Math from various locations if he wants to), Fate Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Can minimize someone's stats), Can prevent beings from being resurrected, Resistance to Demonic Magic, as well as Death Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Absorption Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Embodies and has full control over the "Currents" of time throughout the universe, the dream world, heaven, and hell. Likely above the other judgments, who created all physical laws of the universe) Speed: Likely Immeasurable ' (Presumably outside his own "currents" of time) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiversal Stamina: Very high, likely limitless as a non-physical god Range: Low Multiversal (Can effect the universe, the dream world, heaven, and hell) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Smarter than humans who could build technology to kill other Judgements. Has managed to hide nearly all traces of information about him despite his name and status as a god being well known among humans. Manipulated most of the events of Sunless Sea and likely portions of Sunless Skies and the original Fallen London. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Horror Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Fallen London Category:Causality Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Characters Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Animal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Technology Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Physics Users Category:Fate Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Aliens Category:Absorption Users Category:Technopaths Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 2